Tale of Zorée- T1: The King of Sky
by Steerka
Summary: Zéphyr est un jeune Chamalia abandonné, et vit seul avec son frère Limûn. Or, lors d'une catastrophe naturelle, les deux frères sont séparés et Zéphyr se retrouve seul. Élevé par le Dieu de la Foudre Desuroda, il apprendra qui sont ses parents alors qu'une guerre s'apprête a éclater.


**[center]TALE OF ZOREE: THE KING OF SKY**

**Prologue:[/center]**

_« Votre Majesté, vous êtes sûre que les laisser là est une bonne chose ? »_

_La concernée soupire, un peu agacée. Elle ne peut rien dire, à cause des deux frêles corps gémissants qu'elle porte dans sa gueule. D'un bref signe de la tête, elle montre au Chaocha qui l'accompagne de déposer ses deux corps dans un petit trou de feuilles, rempli de fleurs aux couleurs vives. _  
_Le jeune loup obéit, et prend un par un les deux corps dans sa gueule avant de les déposer dans le trou fleuri. Il regarde celle qui lui avait ordonné de les déposer là, avant de lui dire, d'une voix compatissante envers elle « Partons, votre Majesté, je ne peux vous faire souffrir plus longtemps. »_

_Ils s'éloignent, sous le regard des deux corps, appelant toujours et encore. Mais ils ne reviendront jamais…_

**[center]~~~~~[/center]**

Je m'étire de tout mon long dès que le soleil perce notre nid de feuilles de sa lumière bienveillante. Mon petits corps gris, légèrement couvert de rayures noires, principalement sur le dos et les pattes, glisse sur le sol tapissé des feuilles rouge et orange de l'automne. Je me glissai sous quelques branches mortes, tombées au creux de notre arbre.  
Je sens un poids sur moi, et je tente de m'en extirper. C'est encore mon frère Limûn. Il bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Je suis Zéphyr, un jeune Chamalia. J'ai été abandonné par mes parents à la naissance, je ne les ai donc jamais connus. Je vis avec mon frère aîné, Limûn, un Chamalia lui aussi. Son pelage est sombre comme la nuit, et est si long que quand le vent souffle, sa fourrure ébène vole en parfaite symbiose avec lui. Ses petits yeux jaune, légèrement or s'ouvrent, j'ai dû le réveiller en faisant craquer une branche morte.

Il s'étire à son tour, et faisant un peu claquer sa mâchoire, se hissa hors de sa couverture de feuilles pour venir me voir. Il me fit ma toilette, mon Impératrice* que je hais ça ! Après avoir fini, il se relève et me laisse partir. Aujourd'hui, il doit me montrer comment on chasse. Limûn, je l'admire. Sans l'aide de nos parents, il a appris à chasser, comme un grand. Moi aussi, j'aimerais faire comme lui, mais pour l'instant, je dois me contenter de regarder.

Nous sortons du creux du grand arbre dans lequel nous vivons. Nos pas sont discrets, et nous marchons, sûrs de nous, quoique je suis un peu timide et inquiet, à travers la forêt. Les arbres n'ont que très peu de feuilles, et encore, celles-ci peuvent tomber au moindre coup de vent. Leur lueur d'or et de pourpre éclaire le chemin devant nous. C'est la première fois que je m'éloigne autant de notre cachette. Dire que Limûn passe ici tous les jours !  
J'observe de mes yeux verts, un peu jaunis avec admiration le paysage qui m'entoure, des étoiles plein les prunelles. Je suis émerveillé devant tant de beauté. On aurait pu facilement croire que c'était la demeure de l'Impératrice Céleste. Mon frère, voyant que je ralentis le pas, me rappelle à l'ordre par un petit grognement, pas vraiment agressif à mon intention.  
Je lui emboîte le pas à travers la forêt aux vives couleurs, et nous arrivons bientôt dans une immense clairière, le seul endroit où l'herbe est encore un peu verte, et non orangée ou jaune, comme sur le sentier que nous avons pris.

Un jeune Chaocha s'éloigne de la troupe. Les Chaochas sont les deuxièmes créatures les plus vulnérables du Royaume, avec les Chamalia. Les Chaochas peuvent manger des Chamalias et inversement. Je suppose donc que ce jeune louveteau est la proie qu'a choisie mon frère aîné. Il s'approche doucement et silencieusement de sa cible, et se confond avec l'herbe, malgré son pelage obscur. Seuls ses prunelles dorées sont visibles, et encore, c'est parce que je sais où il se trouve. Le jeune Chaocha ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, et continue de jouer avec un insecte volant qu'il a dû trouver.  
D'un bond agile et rapide, Limûn saute sur le louveteau et l'attrape par la gorge, l'étouffant. Les mâles adultes du clan, toutes griffes dehors, tentent d'attaquer Limûn, mais celui-ci, trop rapide, file à toute allure vers un endroit plus sûr, avec moi sur les talons.

Nous nous arrêtons près d'une petite colline, où coule un petit ruisseau où nous nous désaltérons, mon frère et moi. Il déposa la proie à terre, et me laissa commencer à manger. Je plantai mes petits crocs dans la chair encore fraîche de notre proie. Tant de saveur s'en dégageait, mh, que c'est bon !  
Une fois fini, mon frère mangea à son tour, et ne laissa que les os. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Limûn enterra la carcasse du jeune louveteau. Nous nous dirigeons vers le sommet de la colline, d'où l'on peut voir toute la forêt, située en contrebas. Je peux également apercevoir notre arbre. Jamais cet instant de bonheur ne pourrait être interrompu.

_Je croyais…_

Le sol se met à trembler. Je le sens sous mes petites pattes grises. Limûn court vers moi, et je cours vers lui. Le sol tremble come une tempête fais trembler la feuille.

_Sauf que tout se déchire…_

Une crevasse fend la colline en deux, juste sous les pattes de mon frère, qui tombe dedans. Je tente de le rejoindre, mais impossible, à moi de tomber moi aussi. Sans doute est-il mort.

_mort ?_

Ce mot traverse mon esprit, glaçant mon sang. Non, il n'est pas mort ! Je l'appelle, encore, encore. Il ne répond pas. Mais il n'est pas mort…

_Même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge…_

Je m'effondre, en larmes. Non, ça ne se peut pas, c'est un cauchemar. J'avance, penaud, avec un goût de sel dans la bouche. Je m'allonge contre un rocher, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni où aller. Je ne sais même pas chasser. Je vais mourir, ici, seul, sans mes parents, sans ma famille. Je suis…

_…abandonné_

Je sens un souffle chaud sur ma fourrure grise et noire. Il y a quelque chose de vivant. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, perdu dans mes pensées. J'y fus arraché par un grognement agressif. Je lève les yeux. Deux grands yeux verts brillants me fixent, tandis que des crocs pointus sont visibles à l'intérieur d'une immense gueule. Je pousse un cri de peur.  
L'immense tigre orangé, mêlé d'or pousse un cri effroyable, semblable à un grondement de tonnerre. Je vais me faire tuer, ici, seul au monde, abandonné.  
Je ne connaîtrai jamais d'où je viens, je ne connaîtrai jamais…

_…mes parents_

**[center]~~~~~[/center]**

_"Il se relève, blessé à la patte._  
_C'est un héros, qui ignore ses blessures, continue d'avancer._  
_Une divinité dont la soif du sang écarlate_  
_Fait frissonner les esprits, le Dieu déchu, le Dieu Brisé._

_Son cri transforme les terres prospères _  
_En terres de sang_  
_Lui, il avance sans peur, et sans craintes._  
_Il domine le monde de sa froideur éternelle_

_Parce qu'un jour, il sera le roi. "_

Limûn se lève, blessé. Sa patte arrière droite le fait souffrir. Il ignore la douleur, et avance droit devant, un sourire aux babines. Il a quelque chose en tête, et il n'abandonnera pas son projet. Du sang. Toujours plus de sang, c'est ce qu'il réclame à présent. Un Lychaon. Il fonce droit sur le Chamalia.  
Encore du sang, toujours plus de sang.

Le petit Chamalia pousse un rugissement, et le loup démoniaque est transformé en glace. Du sang coule, coule, coule. Dieu Déchu, Dieu Brisé. Il continue d'avancer. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

_Tuer l'Héritier…_


End file.
